Need you
by Fanie-Panda
Summary: Soyons d'accord entre Charles et Erik il y a beaucoup trop de tensions sexuelle! J'étais obligée d'écrire cette fiction! Lemon Cherik dans l'univers de X-men First Class.


hey!

Sa fait un moment que je voulais essayer d'écrire un lemon et en fait il faut juste attendre l'inspiration venir. Bon du coup mon problème c'est que mon inspi vient toujours pour un devoir ou quand je m'ennuie. Et dans ce cas j'ai regarder tous les X-men récemment et un soir je me suis posée pour dormir et BOOM l'inspiration est arrivée. Du coup je suis allé dormir a 03h du mat'...oui je suis lente à l'écriture.

Du coup c'est mon premier lemon, toute remarque constructive est la bienvenue!

Disclaimer: Aucun élément de cette fiction ne m'appartiens...peut-être l'imagination de l'avoir créer?

M'enfin bref je vous laisse!

Enjoy!

* * *

Le plafond...son regard était fixé au plafond depuis un petit moment. Il réfléchissais...certaines pensées l'obnubilaient depuis plusieurs semaines. Bien sur elles n'étaient tournés en aucun cas vers Shaw, leur prochain ennemi...Non, ses pensées étaient hanté par une autre personne. Certes il en avait un peu honte mais il n'y pouvait rien si il aimait un homme. Comme les gens disent, on choisit pas sa sexualité.

La fraîcheur de la nuit caressait doucement sa peau, et il sentait que ses draps en-dessous de son corps commençait a se chauffer à cause de sa chaleur corporel qui grimpait petit à petit. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pris d'un soudain désir de toucher SON corps.

C'est alors qu'une idée traversa son esprit.

Il déposa ses doigts sur sa tempe et entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Erik venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Charles sourit mais ne changea pas de position , à croire que le plafond était passionnant à regarder. Après quelques secondes Erik se trouvait à califourchon au-dessus de lui, lui bouchant la vue.

Charles posa sa mains sur la joue de son compagnon et l'attira jusqu'à ses lèvres. Leurs lippes se rencontrèrent en un baiser tendre. Baiser qui fut vite approfondi par le télépathe. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient à l'unisson, l'une contre l'autre. Erik les séparât brièvement pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs respirations. Le regard de Charles plongea dans celui de son acolyte et se dit presque immédiatement :

« Qu'est-ce que cette homme peut être attirant ».

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, l'attira de nouveau vers ses lèvres et mordis les siennes. Sous cette élan de passion Erik lâcha un léger gémissement plaintif, attrapa ses cheveux et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche en approfondissant de plus en plus leur baiser.

Magneto rapprocha leur deux corps, arrachant un gémissement au professeur qui sentait sa chaleur corporel grimper en flèche. Sa respiration commençait à devenir laborieuse et ses battements de cœur de plus en plus fort et rapide.

Charles se laissa totalement faire envoûter par le plaisir que lui procurait cette homme. L'homme qui contrôlait le métal déboutonna lentement la chemise de son télépathe et plaqua son poignet libre au-dessus de sa tête. Il enfoui sa tête dans son coup, offrant à Charles de nombreux baisers qui se tordait de plaisir sous son corps. Il descendit un peu plus bas pour arriver aux tétons découvert qui s'offrait à lui déjà bien dur. Il n'attendit pas plus et se mit à les lécher chacun leur tour, puis à les sucer ce qui accentuait de plus en plus les gémissements de Charles.

Celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de resté concentré mais une légère bosse commençait à se former au niveau de son bas-ventre, rendant son pantalon un peu étroit. Il continuai à haleter demandant plus à son amant.

* * *

Les couloirs étaient totalement silencieux et sombres. Tous dormaient à cette heure, pourtant l'heure tardive ne l'avait pas empêcher de se diriger vers la chambre du maître des lieux. La lumière qui s'échappait de sa porte indiquait qu'il était bel et bien réveiller et que sa chambre était totalement éclairé.

A l'aide de ses pouvoirs il ouvrit la poignée de fer et poussa la porte et avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre entièrement il prononça :

« Tu sais Charles j… »

Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche à cause d'une simple phrase que venait prononcé le propriétaire de la chambre. Il ouvrit totalement la porte et découvrit Charles allongé dans son lit haletant, la chemise ouverte, une main au-dessus de la tête, l'autre sur sa tempe et une bosse déformant son pantalon.

Charles ôta ses doigts de sa tête et le Erik au-dessus de lui disparus. Il releva légèrement la tête pour voir qui le dérangeai et la déposa presque immédiatement sur son matelas en soupirant. C'était Erik… et cette fois le vrai.

Celui-ci était extrêmement gêné d'être entré au mauvais moment. Dans la pièce ne résonnait que le son des halètements de Charles. Ceux-ci se calmèrent rapidement et Erik bégaya :

« B-bon je pense que je vais te laisser seul...»

Après ces paroles peut confiante il se tourna en direction de la porte.

« Attend »

Il se figea puis se retourna une seconde fois.

Charles soupira une nouvelle fois et se releva dans le plus grand des calmes s'assaillent en tailleur sur son lit. Son érection devenait de plus en plus douloureuse mais il devait faire avec et rester calme.

Il susurra un simple « approche » et Erik hésita mais s'approcha en regagnant un peu de confiance en lui.

Arrivé en face du télépathe il ne put s'empêcher de regarde le sol, trop troublé par la vue du torse de Charles qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Celui-ci pris son menton du bout des doigts et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Charles s'approcha lentement de son oreille et prononça sensuellement et lentement :

« Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit quand tu est entré ? »

Ses paroles procurèrent des frissons à son interlocuteur qui savait pertinemment que mentir ne servirait a rien. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en un signe positif. Suite à ce mouvement Charles se maudit intérieurement de ne pas fermé sa porte à clef le soir. Et de parler aussi fort même quand ce ne sont que des illusions d'optiques. Il continua cependant son questionnaire sous le même ton :

« -Et à tout hasard… aurais-tu vu où se trouvait ma main ?

-O-oui, enfin si tu parle du signe que tu fais quand tu utilise tes pouvoirs… oui »

A cette instant Charles voulait juste mourir ou s'éloigner de toute civilisation, mais le plus loin possible de cette homme qu'il aimait.

« T-tu peux y aller… avec un peu de chance tu ne comprendra pas… »

Erik se dirigea encore une fois vers la porte un peu sous le choc. Mais s'arrêta juste avant de tourner la poignet.

« - Dit, pourquoi tu n'as pas utiliser tes pouvoirs au lieu de me posé ces questions ?

\- Et toi pourquoi tu allais tourné la poignet alors que tu peux utiliser tes pouvoirs ?

-Tu connais la réponse non ?

-Je suppose. »

Erik se retourna et regarda une dernière fois Charles.

Ses bras mis en arrière pour le soutenir

Ses jambes légèrement ouverte

Sa chemise ouverte

Son torse mi a nu juste pour ses yeux

Ses tétons à l'apparence dur

Et son visage couvert de rougeur qui lui donnait presque une expression d'extase… Comment refuser un tel corps qui ne demandait qu'à être touché.

« Désolé mais c'est trop pour moi »

Furent ces dernières paroles avant qu'il ne se rapproche rapidement du lit, plaque Charles contre le lit et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se positionna à califourchon au-dessus de lui et retira complètement sa chemise. Il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à son coup où il laissa quelques marques. Arrivé à ses tétons il en attrapa un de ses doigts et se mit à lécher le second.

Charles essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler ses gémissements en serrant les draps, en mordants ses lèvres et en bougeant son corps autant qu'il le pouvait sous l'emprise du corps d'Erik. Magneto ayant bien remarquer son impatience ne s'attarda pas plus sur son torse et fit voler sa ceinture et son pantalon en un battement de cil. Une fois ces deux vêtements retiré le membre fut un peu plus libre mais toujours prisonnier. Il passa ses doigts sur l'élastique de son boxer lentement, faisant attendre le plus possible Charles.

Il attrapa l'élastique avec ses dents et le retira avec une lenteur déconcertante, faisant gémir le pauvre télépathe qui attendait ce moment depuis des semaines. Erik effleura du bout des doigts cette partie si sensible pour finalement la lécher de toute sa longueur et l'engloutir au bout de plusieurs secondes. Le chevelu était si enivré par le plaisir que lui procurait son compagnon qu'il serrait de toute ses forces les draps et donnait inconsciemment des coups de hanches incitant Erik à continuer. Finalement Charles attrapa ses cheveux pour approfondir ses mouvements et céda au plaisir de gémir sans se retenir.

La pièce fut brièvement empli de ces gémissements .

« E-Erik… aaaaaaah… j-je crois que je… je vais venir ! »

C'est alors que celui-ci accéléra ses mouvement, faisant perdre la tête à Charles. Quelques gémissements plus tard Charles jouit dans la bouche de son partenaire. Il relâcha ses prises et se détendit presque immédiatement excepté sa respiration qui ne voulait pas redevenir normale. Mais son corps fut vite retourné et il se retrouvât sur le ventre.

Quand il porta son regard vers son désormais amant il vit qu'il venait de s'asseoir. Il restait encore un peu de liquide blanchâtre au coin de sa lèvre, il s'en rendit vite compte et l'essuya avec son doigt pour ensuite le sucer en regardant le télépathe droit dans les yeux.

Et Dieu que cette vue était érotique !

Charles sentit de nouveau son bas-ventre réagir et n'osai pas quitter du regard cette homme. Le principal concerné sourit et dit d'un ton plus que provocateur :

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa ? Tu veux goûter ton foutre ? »

Ce à quoi Charles répondit en se dirigea vers lui à quatre pattes un sourire coller au visage « Pourquoi pas ? ».

Il ferma les yeux, attrapa sa joue doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore.

Leur langues se rencontrant encore et encore.

Lors d'un des baisers Charles sentit les doigts d'Erik se balader sur son dos, comprenant son manège il entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ses bras autour de son coup et releva un peu ses fesses.

Ils se séparèrent et Magneto montra trois doigts au professeur qui se fit une joie de les lécher. Il les suça et les engloutis sans jamais quitter du regard son amant. Il déboutonna en même temps son pantalon devenant trop serré vu la bosse déjà bien formé.

Une fois sa tache terminer le chevelu se jeta sur les lèvres de son partenaire et celui-ci en profita pour l'introduire de son premier doigt. Ce qui arracha un gémissement à Charles, mais ce n'était pas un gémissement de douleur mais bien de plaisir. Erik comprit bien vite que la facilité avec laquelle son doigt avait glissé n'était pas normal et sourit en comprenant.

« Dis, tu te toucherais pas par hasard ? »

Il eu pour seul réponse un sourire plein de sous-entendu. Il n'hésita donc pas à introduire son second doigt qui eu le même accueil. Charles commençait même à bouger au rythme de ses mouvements et à en demander plus mais fut vite ramener à la réalité quand un 3e doigt vint le pénétré. Il s'habitua assez rapidement et supplia presque Erik à le pénétrer.

Il ne se fit pas plus prier et attrapa ses hanches pour mieux les placer et le pénétra lentement. Une fois cela fait il se coucha sur le lit et regarda Charles dans les yeux.

« Maintenant tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. »

Le télépathe s'appuya à l'aide de ses paumes sur son torse et commença de longs vas-et-viens, chacun accompagné d'un gémissement plus puissant que le précédent. Ses vas-et-viens se firent de plus en plus rapide signifiant qu'il en voulait toujours plus. Erik se releva, l'embrassa entre deux de ses gémissements et prit ses hanches de ses mains et commença des vas-et-viens plus rapide. Leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus intenses. Charles se libéra sur le torse de son partenaire qui jouit quelques instants après.

Erik fut cependant le premier à se coucher suivit de près par Charles qui fit tomber son corps à ses cotés. Leurs respirations étaient laborieuses et leurs regards fixé au plafond. Charles posa sa main sur le torse collant de son amant et réussi à formuler :

« -Tu sais sa fait plusieurs semaines que je rêve d'avoir cette nuit et tu me l'a enfin offerte.

-Et sans que tu utilise tes pouvoirs ! Rit Erik en repensant à comment ils en étaient arrivé à là. Tu m'aurais vraiment laisser partir en sachant sa ?

-Bien sur que non je suis pas inconscient à ce point ! Si tu avais traverser la porte tu n'aurais eu aucun souvenir de ce que tu avais vu.

-Heureusement que mon envie a pris le dessus sinon j'aurais raté une partie de jambes-en-l'air avec un télépathe qui pense à moi en se touchant. »

Charles le frappa et le proposa de prendre une douche avec lui. Ils s'en allèrent de la chambre à moitié endormi et terminèrent la soirée dans le lit d'Erik après leur douche.

Pour dormir.

Vraiment.

* * *

Laisser une review procure un extrême bien-être à l'auteur, qui connaîtra votre avis sur sa fiction. Et auras un sourire niais collé au visage.


End file.
